CLOSER
by ReddAlice
Summary: Quatre and Heero are having problems in their relationship! Is it just doubts and suspicions? Or have two very close friends been playing a twisted game with them. Nothing is what it seems. YAOI-DF-ANGST-SF (COMPLETE)


**CLOSER **by_ REDDALICE_

**Author's Note**: Please do enjoy the revised version of this fic. I found that no one liked it the first time; lets hope it gets through to you sick and twisted freaks out there who actually LIKE my writing.          
**WARNING**: Contains Yaoi, DF, SEX, Morbidness, Angst... and other... "Stuff"     

**Now my pretties... pay close attention, or you may miss something.**

"_Why _didn't you wait for me?" The hurt in Quatre's voice was thick in the air, his feelings emanating off of him in distraught waves.

Glancing up from his newspaper, Heero scanned the expectant faces of his friends and comrades. They too were just as curious as to why he had left Quatre behind on the mission, to fend for himself against irate armed forces. Finally his eyes rested on the source of this unwanted interrogation, "We got what we went in for, the operation was over. You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself." He stated indifferently.

Duo slammed his fists on the table, "He could've been-..." Something heavy hung in the air, trailing off into silence. It was a touchy subject now, more so then ever. Weeks earlier Treize had been found slouched at his desk, a knife in the back of his neck. A day ago, while newer wounds were covered with fresh scabs, Zechs was discovered floating in his bathtub, the cause of death: strangulation.

Distressed, Quatre cut in, "_I_ could have been killed."

"But you weren't." Heero affirmed annoyed.

Unnerved, Duo sat back in his seat, this dinner was too eventful and his stomach was beginning to hurt. "With _you _as a friend who needs death traps, wired bombs, mad ex-girl friends, and enemies." He sighed. Thrown off balance by Duo's sudden and unexpected interjection, Heero felt his mind sway, wasn't Duo on his side? 

"He informed you he was in need of aid." Trowa snarled quietly, "You should have been there."

Finally understanding that with Wufei and the others backing this argument, odds were stacked against him. He couldn't openly explain why he had done it in front of the others, after all that would let the cat out of the bag. Folding his paper neatly and setting it by his coffee, Heero stood up and started for the hall.

"Is that everything you have to say for yourself?" Wufei hissed, when he was this infuriated there was no voice of reason to this ex-soldier, only a force that was belittling and unforgiving.

"Quatre..." Heero asked, "may I speak with you upstairs." It wasn't a request.

The others watched in silent sympathy as Quatre followed, each one scrutinizing his tattered condition carefully. Wufei and Duo exchanged glances.   
  


Once up stairs Heero sat Quatre down on the bed and crossed his arms. He couldn't begin this conversation, his own thoughts were too muddled with emotions to get the words out correctly. He would have to wait a moment for Quatre to speak.

Quatre squared his shoulders and glared at Heero, his eyes betraying his resolve with tears. "You left me there, I could have died."

"Quatre..." He sighed, "Do you want everyone to find out about-... _us_?" He asked cautiously.

"_No_..." He whispered; that would make everything so awkward between him and the guys. They were his friends and he loved them very much. He couldn't have them thinking every word or gesture had some hidden homosexual motive directed at them. He wanted to believe that they wouldn't be like that, that the war had taught them that their differences meant nothing... But he knew that they would be pointing at him with theirs eyes. It would break his heart to see the moment when Wufei, out of all people, getting up out of his seat and moving just to put distance between him and his gay companion. The two conversed frequently about their friends and the potential of homosexual relationships, but that was only out of Quatre's clandestine one-sided jealousy.

"Then I can't treat you any different that I treat the others. Had I left _Duo_"-Quatre hated to be compared to Heero's best friend-"he would have simply carried out his part of the task without question, or need of assistance. I know he wouldn't come back in tears saying I abandoned him. I can't treat you any different that I would the others." He reiterated quietly.

Biting his lip, Quatre adverted his eyes. "But you _do _treat me differently."

"I don't." Heero supplied as his only defense.

"You _do_!" Quatre jabbed, conversations he had had with Wufei, over the prospect of a relationship between Heero and Duo, swimming amongst his doubts. "Had Duo been in serious trouble you would have stopped, regardless of causalities to save him... but you left me, your...your..." He couldn't find the right word to describe himself in the relationship. "You _left _your _lover_... _defenseless_..." And it was true... Quatre had gone in unarmed and barely escaped with his life.

Heero hadn't thought of it that way, he had been so busy trying to hide their secret he hadn't noticed he was treating Quatre oddly trying to act normal. He could have died... There was a funny pain in his heart, and he felt his thoughts still to zone in on one voice. _Quickly... solve this dilemma, and end this argument. It's unnecessary, and this pain..._ He was torn; he had thought, no... He knew he loved Quatre, but recently with Duo...

Taking a deep breath, Heero tried to begin again without admitting he had been wrong from the start. "I shouldn't have to mother you, you're a grown man... You"-He emphasized subtly-"should be able to do your job. That is what you were hired for, like Duo, not to cause preventable issues for me-..." As soon as the word was out of his mouth he knew it had been a mistake.

Quatre shot a jarring look of uncontaminated disgust at Heero, "Cause problems for _you_...not _like _Duo..." His voice began to rise finely over each word, "You're right !" He shouted shrugging his shoulders with a broad swing of his arms, "You wouldn't have stopped for anyone of us, because we should be able to do our jobs-..._unless_..." His voice became unexpectedly quiet, "Unless the one in question was Duo..."

A lump rose in Heero's throat.

Wufei's voice surfaced again, the possibilities the laid with the subtle glances between 01 and 02. "Unless it was Duo..." He repeated with his eyes shut, "I _knew_ it."

_He knew it too_... "Quatre..." Heero heard himself murmur.

Quatre fought off the tears in his eyes, his envious thoughts wildly running amuck in his mind. In bed, while Heero panted above him, he was thinking of Duo. With detached lethargy, Quatre watched his fist bawl up and then squarely connect with Heero's jaw. It was something he had never done before. Hit a human.

Heero stayed frozen with shock.

"You didn't do it on purpose, did _you_?" Quatre found himself screaming, his ears ringing. "You forgot _I_ was there in your hurry to run back to _Duo_." He shook his head aggressively, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had turned his back on a woman to be with someone he loved, only to feel incensed torment and rejection. He risked friendships to be with the man he loved, on terms not his own, and was being thrown away like trash for something used and dirty. Did he really view Duo like that? A broken toy, something that had been abused and was no longer respectable to lust after, let alone love. Obviously so... Was Duo so much better than him in Heero's eyes? "How can you want that piece of shit over me. _I_ love you." It was the first time those words had come out of his mouth; to bad they were shadowed with resentment. For a moment, his anger felt subdued seeing Heero shaking with what he thought was shame.

Like snakebite, swift and in the beginning painless, Heero whirled on Quatre, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't say that..." He whispered. With his lip curled back in a snarl, he pulled Quatre's body down and allowed his anger to wash over him and guide his free fist into Quatre's gut. "About Duo..."

The silence that followed was ear splitting.

"I _hate _you..." Quatre whispered feeling his stomach heave but unable to expel it's contents with Heero's fist still embedded in his abdomen, and his other hand clamped on his shoulder to keep him from falling.

Suddenly the ground came up under him, and he crumpled into a fetal position. "_I hate you_..." He whimpered. Looking up, Quatre's eyes went in and out of focus, his meal still undecided on its next destination.

Heero was starring wide eyed at the spectacle he had witnessed in third person; he had hurt Quatre on purpose, and felt no regret for defending the name of the man he loved... His mind whirled, confused, they were thoughts not quite his own.

Blearily, Quatre hauled himself to his feet and ejected himself from the room and down the stairs. He couldn't move fast enough, couldn't get away from Heero quick enough.

Feet before the door Duo cut in front of him. "Hey man, you okay?"

Quatre's shoulders drooped, and he found himself starring at the real source of his turmoil. The eyes that were starring at him were wide and arcane, exquisite, and profound. In appearance, Quatre couldn't hold a candle to the brilliant flame that was Duo, the longhaired pilot who had roughed it up until just after the war. That freedom, and those shackles, had made him into a star amongst the group.

Feelings were boiling again, good people were suppose to get what was coming to them. Wasn't he good? Or had blood seeped through and tainted his soul. Could Heero see that?

Quatre pushed passed Duo and ran out the door, his friend hot on his trail.   
  


Duo flounced into the kitchen like a delighted cat, too sweet not to resemble a kitten but too murderously devious to be one. He scrunched his nose at the smell of heavy industrial cleaners.

Wufei stood up, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. "What took you so long?" He smiled, a first all evening

"I have a heart, _you know_." Duo informed thinking of Quatre's sob speech on unrequited love and his abundance of it, his voice quiet and matter-of-fact; Wufei nodded. "It's all yours too."

Again Wufei nodded, pulling the yellow cleaning gloves from his hands and dropping them into a doubled lined garbage sack. Sighing, he tied the elastic red band around the sack and kicked it trying to move it from his way; his foot sunk into the contents, and he found himself looking to Duo for help. "Mind?" He asked.

Duo shrugged, "Not at all." Together they moved the bag, one holding each elongated side, and reminiscing over the evenings events. Duo whipped sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his shirt and smiled feeling rewarded and accomplished. The house was clean and orderly, and Wufei was perfectly content. They exchanged glances, and Duo found himself giddy with a not so new contemplation. "You know what, Wufei?"

"No, what?" Wufei asked, knowing perfectly well there was a silent suggestion between the lines of the their dialogue. Duo turned his head, mock-miffed. "Like we did in Treize's bed?" He asked, his voice unusually husky and seductive.

Turning a provocative sleepy expression to Wufei, Duo smirked. "And Zech's??"

Feeling overwhelmed with the options, Wufei let out a breath of exasperation. "But who's?"

Stepping over the bag, Duo positioned himself in Wufei's line of sight, running his hands across the soft fabric of his shirt and then down passed his abdomen. "We can fuck in all of them..." Closing his eyes, he pressed himself into Wufei, locking lips and tumbling backwards towards the stairs, and the rooms that awaited them. 

**...you let me violate you...**

**...you let me desecrate you...**

 The lovers fell rearward into the first soft bed, naughty versions of the three bears roaming through their heads: his one's too hard... 

They had never been really good friend's with any of their victims, the exhilarating feeling of rubbing their own skin against the cold sheets of a dead man's bed wasn't enough to get them off. They needed to play in the wrinkled used blankets, were required to feel each other and defile a spot of recreational innocence in someone's life; a place were they slept and made lifeless dreams.

 **...you let me penetrate you...**

**...you let me complicate you...**

 A surprised squeal escaped Duo's mouth before it was cut off with a aggressive kiss, Wufei's tongue exploring every crevice hidden behind his bruised lips. 

**...HELP ME...**

 An image flashed in Duo's mind, one of Quatre and Heero making love on the very bed he laid on, their naked bodies shivering in the cool air. Wufei moaned and pressed harder against Duo's body, the friction fueling the throbbing in their erections.

 **...I broke apart my insides...**

 Duo laughed, his thoughts fondling the memories of kissing Quatre's wet lips against the side of a brick building not so far away. Quatre was shocked, and instantly desperate for the sensation of someone inside him, making up for the whole he felt Heero had caused in his heart. That hole was nothing compared to the one Duo put there.

**...HELP ME...**

Wufei pulsated with his want for Duo, finally... he began to peel back clothing. He wanted to delve in Duo's body, tear it apart and let the pieces fall back together under him in a cataclysmic explosion. 

** ...I've got no soul to sell...**

 Motionless with anticipation, Duo's body jerked periodically as Wufei tore threw layers of clothes to get to his warm flesh. "I want you..." His mouth ghosted across his skin, leaving fiery trails tingling across his exposed flesh. The fleeting caresses ran down his chest and finally to the core of his sexuality, a heavenly tremor cascading through his torso.

Sliding off the bed, Wufei pulled at Duo's positioning to where his legs dangled off the mattress, a pleasing arrangement from his perspective. Wufei smirked, his lips slightly parted. "I want your soul, Maxwell..." Engrossed in his own words, he stroked the base of Duo's shaft, drinking up the moans scarcely slipping from the submissive lover's mouth.

Between the varying sounds of pleasure, Duo was still laughing, a sound deep in his throat and erupting like the rest of his body wanted to. _Quatre's soft cold body... his empty eyes... his delicate hands._

 .**..HELP ME...**

 After long teasing strides of his soft hands, Wufei encased Duo in his mouth, taking the engorged appendage into his throat. Using delayed purpose to prolong the sensations vibrating from his wet cock, Wufei indulged in treating Duo's manhood like the member of a God and licking it like candy.

 **...the only thing that works for me...**

**...help me get away from myself...**

 Duo's eyes fluttered a moment, before they refocused on Wufei off the side of the bed. He was so far away... and Duo wanted physical rubbing. Sitting up, Duo abruptly pulled Wufei back up onto the bed and consequently onto him, his adjunction stinging from where Wufei's teeth caught on sensitive skin.

The full body contact shocked him instantaneously into a whimper, and teased him into shedding tears. Duo knew he'd die if he didn't get what he wanted, and right now, that was the frenzied mouth of a desperate lover. He wanted to fuck, he wanted it so desperately he could cry, and he wouldn't beg. _Quatre_...

** ...I want to fuck you like an animal...**

**...I want to feel you from the inside...**

**...I want to fuck you like an animal...**

 Wufei wouldn't give in that easy, he wanted Duo to squirm, wanted him to squirm and scream and beg for release. Duo's actions only goaded Wufei into taking his time toying with Duo's body.

The Chinese devotee snarled, his lips twisting maliciously as he looked into Duo's eyes under him. "What do you want...?"

Duo found the question unbearable, all he wanted was the feeling of Wufei thrusting against him, not licking, not biting, but fucking him. _Heero_...

 **...my whole existence is flawed...**

**...you get me closer to god...**

 Unable to answer him, Duo found him-self distressed, his erection standing at painful attention under Wufei. Chewing at his lip, Duo swiveled his hips under him, and pushed him off onto his back.

Panther-like, Duo crawled between his legs, rubbing his chest over his stomach and chest until he was eye level with Wufei. "What do _you_ want?"

The query was like thunder, the sound snapping every sense alive and focusing in on the instinctive contact between them. Never before had Duo been so uncompromising. "You." He murmured into a kiss. Duo grinned, his eyes narrowed like a cat, his motives static in the air around them.

 **...you can have my isolation...**

**...you can have the hate that it brings...**

**...you can have my absence of faith...**

**...you can have my everything...**

 The motions weren't foreign to him, not tonight, he was revved and suddenly ready to destroy Wufei to get what he thought would complete him. _Like he had done to Quatre_... and he was still _hungry_. Whispering ardor drenched nibbles down Wufei's neck, Duo chuckled, lingering at the sensitive hallow of his collarbone, and backtracking.

Duo wrapped his tongue around Wufei's nipple, instigating a moist reaction, a throaty groan that vibrated the puckered flesh in Duo's mouth.

 **...HELP ME...**

 Duo's teeth drug across the responsive whine colored membrane, and Wufei shuddered in reverence, his body becoming cool with a fresh sheen of sweat.

** ...tear down my reason...**

 The repeated teasing was breaking him, making him want to be under Duo's control, each motion arching his back as a compulsory easily riled response. He trembled a white bead of pre-cum emerging from tip of Wufei's cock.

 **...HELP ME...**

 Frightened, Wufei felt him-self pull back for a first time; if Duo swallowed him alive would be forced to surrender. His own mind would be lost amongst a frenzy of orgasms unique unto the perplexing prowess that was Duo. The thoughts alone were tantalizing, and enough to make Wufei short of breath, his center pounding ferociously, agonizingly...

 **...it's your sex I can smell...**

 Yet again, Duo found himself smiling, Wufei wanted to control the amount of pleasure that was rationed out. Good, it was what he wanted too. Coming back up against him, Duo rolled Wufei back on top. If Wufei wanted to be the man... all the better.

 **...HELP ME...**

 _Quatre_... sweet tasting, loving, even as his body was being bruised against a wall. Duo had lifted him, supporting him uncomfortably with his arms as he pumped into him viciously, the blonde burning against him, screaming in shame and pleasure. Despite the brutality, Quatre quivered and begged for more. It had taken little to coax him into the entanglement, and even less to make him forget Heero, and desire him.

Duo felt his body come alive again, smoldering insufferably at the thought.

 **...you make me perfect...**

 Wufei poised above Duo, inserting two self-lubricated fingers, then three. With each violation, Duo's muscled tensed, then relaxed. He wanted this...

** ...help me become somebody else...**

 After a few minutes of squirming, Wufei introduce himself to the already familiar sheath. His eyes becoming misty as he thrusted in and held himself still, Duo's face slamming into the mattress, the rest of his body rocking back against him. Fully sensed the phantom movements of pounding against Quatre in the alley. His cock beating, pleading for continuation, and in his mind as he pushed into Quatre, Heero retracted himself and entered Duo again.

 **...I want to fuck you like an animal...**

**...I want to feel you from the inside...**

**...I want to fuck you like an animal...**

 The rhythm of Wufei inside him and his heart was simultaneous, calculatingly hard at first and gradually picking up speed. Wufei shuddered and relax himself into Duo, wrapping his hands around his waste and grabbing a hold of his swollen cock.

_Quatre's sweet face... Heero's firm body... The taste of their sweat lingering in his mouth, the feel of their blood washing over his body and running down the tip of his dick._

Duo's body began to shake uncontrollably, a pleasure igniting from his imagination out into each limb, each drive sending wired shocks through his veins. A recognizable and hazy numbness flooded through his veins, discharging the only way it could; his muscles spasming in a tumult of marvels.

Soon after Wufei decelerated, sagging against him completely, he rolled them onto their sides. Wufei was satisfied knowing Duo wouldn't be ready to try the other two beds for a few hours; he would want to sleep in the newly christened sanctuary, a memorial of their actions.

Filling his longs with air, Wufei tugged Duo closer and encased him in his arms. "I love you, Duo..."

Duo was silent.

 **...my whole existence is flawed...**

**...you get me closer to god...**

 While sleep began to consume his mind, Duo felt the corners of his lips tug in a pleased and deranged smile. His vision blurred and his eyelids closed, the world framed in rolling gray clouds. The God of Death felt the two cold bodies cling to him in a sweaty cuddle, pushed up against him on either side. Quatre's lifeless corpse held against his chest like a stuffed doll, and Heero's dead arms folded around his waist. Half dreaming he heard them laughing, still awake he felt them soullessly starring at him. 

**END **

_I wonder how many people understood this piece? My friends did... and smacked me for being so perverse. Hope to hear from all of you, thanks for reading my SECOND fanfic originally posted back in- uh- I forget. Sorry! LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR ALWAYS SUPPORTING ME! I HOPE IT WAS MORE PLEASING THIS TIME AROUND!****_


End file.
